


Life was never worse (but never better)

by jucee



Series: Victuuri drabbles [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2019-06-13 22:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15374589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jucee/pseuds/jucee
Summary: The one about Victor's life, before and after Yuuri.





	Life was never worse (but never better)

**Author's Note:**

> Title borrowed from _Wonderland_ by Taylor Swift.

Victor walks into his dark apartment, fumbling with his keys, his suitcase and his carry-on bag. He leaves the suitcase sitting next to the door, flips the light switch on and glances around hopefully for a moment, before he remembers that he left Makkachin at a pet hotel this time since he was away for a whole week. 

He flops down on to the couch and his bag drops from his hand to the floor, with a faint metal clinking sound. Rubbing his tired, gritty eyes, he wonders if he can be bothered unpacking tonight, or if it can all wait until after sleep, picking up Makkachin and breakfast, in that order.

He rolls over on to his side, and idly unzips the carry-on bag and digs around inside until he finds his medal. One time, he made the mistake of putting his medal in his check-in luggage, and he arrived back in St Petersburg to find that his suitcase had been broken into and the medal stolen. Luckily, the police were able to recover it when the thief tried to sell it on eBay, along with two pairs of his underwear.

Another gold medal to find room for in his already bursting trophy cabinet. Victor holds it up to the light, and it glints brightly, coldly.

With a tired sigh, he rolls off the couch, feeling like his bones are creaking as he stretches. He tosses the medal on to the side table, on top of some magazines, and stumbles to the bedroom, shedding his clothes along the way. 

He’ll worry about it in the morning. 

* * *

“Vitya.” 

He feels a gentle touch on his cheek, then fingers combing through his hair. 

Victor opens his eyes, and for a second he’s back in his dark, empty apartment in St Petersburg. Then he sees the brown walls, the simple but cozy furniture, and Yuuri’s face smiling down at him.

“Did you have a nice nap?” Yuuri asks. He’s sitting on the side of the bed, with Makkachin’s head resting in his lap. Makkachin gives Victor a cheerful doggy grin.

Victor thinks for a moment, then says, “Keep stroking my hair please.”

“Yes, yes,” Yuuri laughs, and does as he’s told.

Victor closes his eyes again, and feels a warmth in his chest that expands and expands until he’s filled with it, this bright, golden happiness.


End file.
